


My Night with the Duke

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, First Night with the Duke au, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: After a long week, Tony hopes to spend a quiet night relaxing and reading one of his favourite regency romance novels. So when he wakes up the next morning somehow transported into the novel itself, he’s excited to get to witness his favourite characters, the Duke and the Dame, fall in love. He never expects to catch the attention of the Duke himself.What’s a fan to do?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 117
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	My Night with the Duke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> As part of the 2020 Winteriron Winter Stockings. Not exactly a traditional regency/royalty au but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

_The Duke’s eyes flared as he advanced towards her. Her back hit the wall, his arms pressed on either side of her head, ensnaring her between him. She sucked in a breath, her heart pounding out of her chest. She glanced around the garden with a hiss, hoping no one had seen them. “What are you doing? What if someone sees us?”_

_He grinned down at her. “Does it matter? I want everyone to know.”_

_She looked up at him shocked, “What?”_

_His pupils darkened now as he leaned in even closer to whisper in her ear. “I want everyone to know that you are to be mine.”_

“You sure you don’t wanna come out with us tonight?”

Tony glanced up from his book. “Huh?”

Rhodey waved his keys from the doorway. He was dressed up in one of his nicer green shirt with his dark leather jacket. “Remember? Pepper, Helen and Sharon wanted to drag Sam out for karaoke tonight. You sure you don’t wanna join us? Twenty bucks says that Sharon and Sam get happy drunk and try to get the entire bar to sing with them.”

“I’m not that much of a sucker Honeybear. They do that every time. Then two hours later they get angry and want to start a fight in the parking lot.”

Tony lifted his book and waved to his giant wine glass on the nightstand. “I think I might just stay in and relax tonight. Take a bath.”

As much as he loved his friends, after weeks of long labs, grading papers and comforting first year undergrad students getting anything less than an ‘A’ for the first time in their lives, Tony was exhausted. All he wanted was a night to stay in, read some trashy romance novels with some wine.

Rhodey nodded, slowly. “You do look tired. I’m proud of you Tones. Look at you, being the responsible grad student-”

Tony snorted. “I have my moments. Go have fun. If Sharon and Sam start a fight, film it for me.”

Rhodey chuckled. “Of course. Oh, and if Pepper asks you, I tried very hard to convince you to come with us tonight. Apparently, we were going to ‘conveniently’ run into someone exactly your type.”

Tony groaned. “Again?” 

Rhodey shrugged. “She wants you to be happy.”

Tony slumped. “I know.”

After the humiliating disaster of his relationship with Tiberius Stone, he had all but thrown himself into his studies, into his research. Weeks turned into months, and then a few years and now Pepper was trying to coax him back into putting himself out there.

Tonight though, he would much rather curl himself in his blankets and immersive himself into one of his favourite romance novels. 

“Maybe next time. Tell everyone I said hi.”

Rhodey nodded. “Enjoy your book. Don’t fall asleep in the bathtub.”

With a wave, Rhodey shut the door behind him. 

Tony turned back to his boo, flipping through the worn pages of his book. 

It was the part of the book where the Duke was declaring how much he loved the lead heroine, of how he wanted to marry her, no matter what. She rejects him of course, thinking it’s a cruel joke. How could he want her, an adopted daughter of a lower ranked family with hardly any money to her name, and few prospects?

But of course in the end, after all the trials and tribulations, they end up with a happily ever after.

Tony flopped over on his back, the book resting on his face. He closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh.

It would be nice to have a partner who loved him like how the Duke loved the Countess. No matter what rumours swirled, what malicious rumours were spread about Natasha in court, James had stood by her.

That would be nice.

* * *

Tony woke up with a yawn, rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. Was it morning already? He must’ve been more tired than he thought, if it was already this bright-

What the hell?

He was not in his bed, wasn't even in his own room. The sheets were far too comfortable. Not Egyptian cotton like mama insisted on back home at the mansion, but something close. Curtains hung from the top of the bedframe on either side of his head. 

A knock on the door had him jumping.

“Master Anthony, are you awake?”

Jarvis entered the doorway carrying a white basin with steam rising from it. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You are up early today.”

He set the basin on top of the table in the corner before he wandered over to the curtains, drawing them open. 

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Jarvis? What are you doing here? Why are you here and not at the mansion? What is going on?”

Jarvis paused as he looked over Tony with a frown. “Are you still feeling unwell? I know that you were looking forward to this evening, but perhaps you should consider spending another day’s rest insead-”

“The Duke? What are you talking about? Wait-”

Tony jumped out of bed and ran to the window. 

A vast, lush green yard greeted him. He could see the edges of a large hedge maze as well as a large fountain further up the path. Bright pink flamingos wandered around, wings fluttering behind them as they drank from the fountain. Just like something out of a novel-

Oh god.

He spun around glancing at the room. Yes- this was exactly the plot of the Duke and the Dame- from the bedroom to the outlandish flamingos. As much as his parents loved showing off their wealth, not even they would 

Tony slapped his face, blinking as he shook his head. “Oh god, did I actually die in the bathtub? I can’t believe I actually let Rhodey predict my demise in the damn bathtub-”

He spun around to turn back to Jarvis. “This must be a dream, a very weird fever dream. There’s no other explanation for it.”

Jarvis was looking more and more concerned now. “Sir. Are you sure you didn’t want me to call in the physician? I can send your regrets for being unable to make the party tonight-”

Tony clutched at Jarvis’ arm. “Party?”

“Yes, the Spring Ball is tonight-”

Tony’s mind was whirling. In the novel, the night of the party was the pivotal moment when the protagonist Natasha, would meet her eventual suitor, Duke Barnes.

There was no way he was missing out on seeing that.

“I’m fine! I am perfectly alright. I was just half-asleep still. I’ll be ready for the party. But since I’m still recovering...can you give me a run down on everything tonight?”

* * *

Tony hummed as he piled another stack of hors d’oeuvres onto his plate. 

Apparently, he had dreamed himself into the role as the son of a Count. The perfect side character to stay out of the drama to come, while still getting a perfect front row seat at the party.

Tony stuffed another bacon wrapped scallop into his mouth with a sigh. Who would’ve known that dream bacon tasted so good?

He swiped a glass of champagne from a wandering servant and wandered off to the side of the ballroom. He felt someone bump into him from behind, causing him to spill a bit on his wrist.

“My apologies my lord. I am so sorry-”

Tony turned around with a smile. “Just a small spill, no need to apologise-oh!

The lady dressed in a dark green dress. She had vibrant red hair curtseyed low to him. His breath hitched. It was Lady Natasha, the heroine of the story.

“Lady Natasha."

Natasha nodded, her eyes widening a bit in surprise. “Lord Stark, my thanks. I didn’t realize you would recognize me. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” 

Tony beamed back at her. “Same to you. I understand that this is your first season at court? How are you finding things so far?”

Natasha was cautious, but Tony was able to get her to relax a bit in his presence. The adopted daughter of another lord, she had no intention of seeing out the hand of the Duke. After a while, Tony bid her a friendly farewell, hoping that she would enjoy the rest of her time at the party. 

“Would you like another glass my lord?”

Tony glanced over at the servant with a smile. “Thank you.”

He swigged it back, coughing slightly as it burned. Huh. Not champagne but something stronger than.

Oh well, what harm could one more do?

* * *

Tony groaned at the bright light hitting his face. He turned over and smushed his face into his pillow. What a weird dream. His head was still pounding and his mouth was dry, but he really didn’t feel like moving yet.

The arm around him tightened. “Well good morning you too.”

Tony’s eyes shot open as he sat up in bed. Beside him was a gorgeous man with long, dark brown hair. He lounged on his side, only a sheet covering him. 

Tony’s breath hitched. “Who are you?”

The man raised an eyebrow. “You forgot my name already? You were enjoying yelling it so much last night-”

Tony flushed, his mind scanning through all the names in the novel, but the only one that he could think of that would match this man’s description was- “Duke Barnes?”

The Duke, who Tony now knew was James Barnes, grinned. “The one and only.”

He reached forward to brush the hair out of Tony’s eyes. “I hope you aren’t thinking that we can brush this aside. I fully intend to go through with my promise to you last night.”

“What?”

“I do not intend to let you go, Anthony Stark.”

James reached forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s hand. “We can arrange the engagement however you wish. But eventually, I want everyone to know that you are to be mine.”

_Oh._

_Oh no._


End file.
